Although aluminum has been used conventionally as a wiring material of a semiconductor device, use of copper, which is a wiring material of higher conductivity, has been proposed for reduction in wiring resistance. For example, a structure using a copper wiring as an uppermost layer wiring is proposed in Non-Patent Document 1.